The Story of Sagat's Life
by Charlie.clarke98
Summary: See Sagat's life from his childhood to the present. Sagat has had an interesting life, definitely worth reading about! Enjoy :)
1. The Beginning

**Hey everyone, it's been a while hasn't it?**

**This story is about Sagat's life. It probably isn't exactly how his life has been, but close enough :)**

**This chapter will be focused on Sagat's childhood.**

_Thailand_

Sagat was sitting on his doorstep, reading a book about the western world.

"Hey, Sagat!" A young boy who was the same age as Sagat called his name.

"Yes?" Sagat replied.

"I was just wondering if you're head ever hits the ceiling in your house?" A group of kids burst out laughing. Sagat was bullied for his abnormal height.

Sagat lived in a poverty struck town and he didn't have any friends, so he spent most of his days by himself. He looks completely different to the Sagat we know, he has no eyepatch, no scar and he has hair.

Sagat walked inside and found an extremely happy expression on his Mother's face.

"Sagat, look what I bought!"

"What is it, Mother?"

Sagat's Mother moved to the side, revealing a television.

"Television!" Sagat shouted.

"That's right!"

"Mother, you didn't have to do this."

"Nonsense, look how happy you are!"

There was no denying the happy expression on Sagat's face. He couldn't believe it, he had a TV!

_The next day_

"Hello and welcome to the national Muay Thai championship!"

Sagat was watching the national Muay Thai championship on TV. He had never been interested in martial arts before, but everyone in his village spoke about it, so it must be worth a watch.

Sagat watched two fighters go at it, blood, sweat and tears were clearly being put into the match. It was strange, why would these fighters be so determined to hurt others? What is the meaning of the fight? _*wink wink*_

"YES! PUMMEL HIM! YOU CAN DO IT!" Sagat found himself relentlessly cheering on the challenger.

"What are you watching, Sagat?"

"Muay Thai!"

"Martial arts? I never knew you were into that."

"It's awesome! I want to grow up to be just like these guys!"

The next day, Sagat visited a Muay Thai Gym just outside of the village.

"Hello, my name is Viktor Sagat and I wish to join this gym." Sagat told the owner.

The gym had yellow walls, four sandbags, a sparring ring and some other training equipment that Sagat didn't recognize.

"You're a tall fellow, aren't you?" The owner replied.

"Yes, I think that my body will help me fight."

The gym owner examined Sagat's physique, and he was very impressed with what he saw. Sagat had a natural, muscular build on top of being very tall for his age.

"Incredible..."

"What, Sir?"

"Your physique is a gift, boy! With this, nobody can stop you once you learn to fight!"

"Really!?"

"Really!"

**So what do you think? I know this is a short chapter, but I did this on purpose to see if you readers enjoy what you are reading :)**


	2. Road to Greatness

_5 years later._

Sagat was training extremely hard despite the extreme weather, which is not unusual for Sagat. His fighting spirit burns like no other and he would train all day, whatever the conditions.

"Sagat!"

"Yes, Coach?"

"Come here."

Sagat approached his Coach.

"You have a match coming up."

"Against who?"

"Nuah Kahn. Have you heard of him?"

"Of course, he has the title of "God of Muay Thai"!"

"Heh, he does indeed, but he won't for long."

"Hm?"

"Your match vs Nuah Kahn will be for the title of "God of Muay Thai"!"

"W-what did you just say!?" Sagat was caught extremely off guard.

"You heard what I said."

Sagat couldn't believe it, he would fight for Nuah Kahn's title!

"Thank you, Coach!"

"Hm? For what?"

"Thank you for training me! Thanks to you, I have the opportunity to become the greatest Muay Thai fighter in the world!"

"Ahahahahahahaha! No problem, boy! Prove to the world that you are the greatest!"

"Yes, Coach!"

_3 months later._

Sagat warmed up in his dressing room with his Coach.

"How're you feeling? You nervous?" Coach asked.

"Yes, very much so, but there is no need to worry. I can win this match." Sagat replied being extremely truthful.

"That's right! You can and you will!"

"Hey, it's time to fight." A man informed Sagat and Coach.

Sagat and Coach walked towards the steps to the arena. On the way, right before the steps there were damp marks on the wall. Sagat lifhtly punched the wall where the damp marks were.

"I see you know why them damp marks are there." Coach said.

"Yes, I do. They are there because fighters lightly punch the wall to relieve stress before a fight."

"That's right. Come on, we have to go."

"Right."

The pair walked to the arena.

Sagat's ears started ringing from the overwhelming amount of cheers and applause from the audience. All he could focus on was the ring.

Sagat entered the ring.

"Sagat, listen here."

Sagat turned his attention to Coach.

"He is a strong opponent, do not underestimate him. His kicks are extremely powerful, but are also slower than the average kick. For the first round just focus on getting his rhythm and timing down."

"Got it!"

Sagat turned around to find Nuah Kahn standing in the opposite corner. They were both ready to fight.

_Ding ding ding!_

"Remember what I told you, Sagat!"

Sagat slowly approached Nuah Kahn, Kahn did the exact same.

Jab, jab, jab, jab, jab, cross! Kahn unleashed a flurry of punches!

_"Dammit, he has a strong cross. I will have to look out for that as well as his kicks."_

Sagat concentrated on Kahn's rhythm and timing for the entirety of Round 1.

_Ding ding ding!_

Round 1 was over. Sagat and Kahn walked over to their respective corners.

"Did you get his timing and rhythm down?"

"Yes, I know it perfectly."

"Good! That will be a huge advantage to us."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Do you have a plan?"

"I'm going to unleash my full strength onto him, it is risky to do so this early into the match, but I want to finish this as soon as possible."

"I see. Well you are the one in the ring, it is your call."

"Right."


End file.
